Food In Excess
by emeraldflame91
Summary: Will, Matt, Taranee and Nigel stop for lunch during a double date at an amusement park.


**Food In Excess**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own W.I.T.C.H. or any of the characters.

**Time Period: **Five months after the end of the second season. Set in May.

Author's Note: This drabble is relatively plotless. It doesn't have a larger point to it like "Their Willow" or even "Learning Something New" did. It's just cutesy tutesy and I thought you guys might enjoy it.

* * *

"Since you paid for us to get in is it cool if I pay for lunch?" Matt inquired.

"Fine by me." Will nodded. The action was nonchalant.

He watched as she sat down next to Taranee in a black chair, her calm expression unwavering, and then followed Nigel to the nearest food stand. His eyes scanned the blue and white wall menu, which listed typical amusement park foods, including hot dogs and funnel cake. Deciding on a dish that he knew Will would like, he listened as Nigel ordered two burgers for himself and Taranee and paid the brown-haired cashier.

"What would you like?" the employee asked Matt.

"Two plates of nachos." Matt extracted his wallet from the pocket of his shorts.

"Are you sure you want two? Our nacho plates are huge. They're big enough for two people to share."

"Really?" Matt raised an eyebrow in question. At the man's nod he said, "Okay, one it is. I'll get two small lemon lime sodas, too."

The cashier told him the cost of the food and Matt paid for it. He was shocked when another employee handed him a heavy paper plate a few minutes later. Matt's eyes expanded as he stared at a large mountain of tortilla chips covered in gooey liquid cheese. There had to be at least a pound of food on the plate, he thought.

"See?" The cashier's lips quirked into a sly smile. "What'd I tell you?"

"Geez. You weren't kidding." He cast his glance to where Will was seated and an idea formed in his mind. "Hey, Taranee. Tell Will to close her eyes."

"'Kay," Taranee said. "You heard your boyfriend, Will. Close 'em."

"Ookay," she replied, her tone confused.

"I'll come back and get the drinks," Matt told the employee.

"Whoa, man. That's a lot of nachos." Nigel averted his gaze to the plate. He looked as if he were resisting the urge to gape. "How are you and Will going to eat all of those?"

"I have no idea." Matt shook his head.

"You should've gotten burgers."

Shrugging, he walked away from his friend and went over to the table where the girls were sitting. Stifling a grin, Matt set the plate down, holding a finger to his lips when Taranee looked like she might gasp.

He left again, retrieving the drinks and rushing back to their spot. "Okay, Will. You can open them."

Will obeyed. Her brown eyes widened to the size of marbles as she took in the sight in front of her. "That's _lunch_?" Unlike Nigel, she actually gaped. "No." She shook her head. "That's lunch for the next _three days_."

Matt laughed. "Yeah. That's what I thought, too."

"Matt, how are we going to eat all that?"

"Good question. We could share some with them." He gestured to Taranee.

"I don't think you have a choice," the Fire Guardian chuckled.

Will's eyes returned to their normal size. "Thanks for lunch... even if it is monstrous."

"Anytime." He smiled.

Will smiled back at him briefly. Then her expression became determined and her eyes narrowed in a sense of purpose. "Ready to attack Mount Nacho?"

"You betcha."

With that, they exchanged high fives and set to work on consuming the plate that contained far too many nachos.

* * *

Author's Comments: You know how I had Matt reflecting on a day when he and Will went on a double date with Taranee and Nigel in part of the narrative description in "When He Knew"? Well, I made a bit of a typo, you see. I was thinking "amusement park", but wrote "carnival" instead. So, that's what this is: a scene from that day that I've had in mind since... right before I sprained my ankle in my junior year. Yep. That's what inspired this piece. :)

Ha. I had Matt and Nigel being all stereotypical and buying Will and Taranee lunch. So much for being a feminist. XD Nah. Kidding. The idea of them doing that is quite sweet. :D X3333 Of course they'd be gentlemen. And I figure if the girls offered to get them into the park, the boys would return the favor by buying them food.

I guess it was just interesting for me to portray chivalry in my writing. My younger brother Hayden and I have gotten into many arguments about this topic. I don't necessarily have anything against chivalry _per se_, but I do have my strong opinions regarding the empowerment of women, and I don't think there's anything wrong if a woman wants to pay for herself. Or, IMAGINE THIS, a woman paying for her love interest every once in a while. If he doesn't mind it, of course. Don't men like it when their significant others treat them, too? :?

That being said, it's rather ironic that I had the boys paying for the girls' food in this drabble. I guess I didn't have an issue writing that dynamic because I think that Matt and Nigel are both laid back boys and they don't seem like the kind of people who would mind it if their girlfriends treated them every once in a while. I think the same applies for Will and Taranee being the ones to pay. They'd be alright with doing it. The bottom line is that it's a kind thing to do for your significant other regardless of your gender. ;)

It was also **_great_** to include Taranee and Nigel for once. They're my second favorite W.I.T.C.H. couple! :D x3333

Okay. Ramble over. Expect either more W/M love next or a fic that includes W/M _and_ the "I.T.C.H." in "W.I.T.C.H." :P

If you caught any typos that I didn't let me know. If you have any concrit for me be polite about how you word it.

That's all. As per usual, thanks to everyone who faves and reviews. I really, _really_ appreciate it! Much love to you! x333

'Till the next time, emeraldflame out!


End file.
